transformers_vs_gi_joe_the_unitfandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers
Transformers & G.I. Joe: The Unit is an American computer-animated action-drama television series based on the Transformers and G.I. Joe franchises by Hasbro and the G.I. Joe vs. The Transformers Graphic novel by Devil's Due Magazine which aired on CBS from September 25, 2013 to January 10, 2019. It was produced by K/O Paper Products, PC Digital-Cyber Stories, Darby Pop Productions, Hasbro Studios and Polygon Pictures in association with CBS Television Studios. The series serves as re-telling of the 1980s cartoons The Transformers and G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. Transformers & G.I. Joe: The Unit is rated TV-14 because of it's darker, more violent and graphic tone. Despite it's rating, the series refuses the uses of strong profanity. The series is notable for episodes being dedicated to fallen veterans who have passed away in a war. Some episodes have featured references from other Transformers and G.I. Joe series. On March 27, 2018, CBS renewed the series for a sixth and final season which premiered on September 27, 2018. Plot The Unit is set in the timeframe after the novels and video games preceding the television series (also known as the United Continuity). Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Production Series developer and executive producer Cody Dickson first thought of the series in 2013 after the finale of Transformers: Prime. Dickson, who was a fan of the Transformers franchise and a fan of crossovers, became inspired to make a crossover series with fellow Hasbro franchise G.I. Joe. After watching a bunch of episodes of CBS' The Unit (2006-09), he then became influenced to have the series feature elements of The Unit, while at the time, contain the elements of both Transformers and G.I. Joe. Before it's announcement, the series went through many changes before being perfected. Animation Digitalscape Company Limited, a Japanese company famous for their work on titles such as Soulcalibur III, Ninja Gaiden, Dead or Alive Paradise and Transformers: Prime developed the CGI Animation of Transformers vs. G.I. Joe: The Unit ''with Polygon Pictures. Jose Lopez, character designer, described the animation of ''Transformers: Prime as "groundbreaking mix of 2D animation and CGI." Music Film composers Brian Tyler and Hans Zimmer served as the music composers for Transformers & G.I. Joe: The Unit. Matthew Margeson is the music arranger for the series, first arranging the twelve episodes of the series. The music features a large live orchestra, a rarity in contemporary television scores. Broadcast & distribution North America broadcast The series premiered in the U.S. on CBS on a Wendesday time slot at 8 PM. Canada's Global TV premiered the series at the same time as the United States premiere. Characters Episodes Marketing, merchandise and other media Toy line A toy line based on the series was released by Hasbro in February 2014. Mobile media Books Reception Critical response Ratings References External Links *''Transformers vs. G.I. Joe: The Unit'' on TV.com *''Transformers vs. G.I. Joe: The Unit'' on IMDB *''Transformers vs. G.I. Joe: The Unit'' on Facebook *''Transformers vs. G.I. Joe: The Unit'' on Twitter Category:Transformers & G.I. Joe: The Unit